Fix Your Eyes On God- The Story
by haven1elizabeth
Summary: So after my other story someone said I should do it in story form, or that of a poem, and that gave me some ideas... It's a lot better than it sounds.
1. School

_Hello! So if you read my other story called_ Fix My Eyes_ what was about what the lyrics of _for King and Country's_ new song _Fix my Eyes_. I got a comment saying I should do the story in actual story form or like a poem. I agree so this story is going to be similar to the other one I did. You'll like it though._

Meagan washed her hands and made sure her hair was in place. She redid her make-up and straightened her shirt before walking out of the bathroom to the cafeteria. Meagan was one of the most popular girls in school, but she is still a Christian. Or... she was one.

When Meagan was very young, maybe one, her parents began to come to Church and brought Meagan too. Up until about 7th grade she was a very devoted Christian. She read her Bible every day her parents even caught a video of her one time hugging and kissing a paper cross when she was about 8. But that cute little Christian girl didn't last long once she became a 7th grader.

Everyone at Meagan's middle school, or so it seemed, was an atheist. Meagan had several friends who were very popular and when she asked one fateful day to be like them they told her the Christian 'attitude' wasn't going to work.

Meagan was in shock but the urge to be popular was overwhelming. Meagan stopped attending youth group and when her parents _thought_ she was going to youth group she hung out at the mall or movie theater with her friends. Meagan shut her Bible in the chest she keeps in her closet along with all her other Christian stuff, pretending to study it for the time period Meagan's parents told her too.

When high school hit Meagan became even more of an atheist. She threw up after she ate to keep herself very thin, sometimes using hurdles to remind herself. She wore way too much make-up to hide her pimples, and often copied the homework she stole from other kids so she could look smart.

That afternoon when heading for the back of the school, because Meagan walked home, she came around the corner and bumped into another person. "Hey, watch where your going moron!" Meagan yelled at the person while holding her head.

But that person just happened to be the school's worst bully, Marquee. "What did you say to me?" Marquee yelled before shoving Meagan into a locker, the metal stung her back through her thin shirt.

Marquee pulled back his left arm and was about to punch Meagan. Meagan knew if she got hit by Marquee then it would be the end of her popularity but she was frozen with fear. Then suddenly when Marquee was inches away from pounding his fist into Meagan's face, another girl came up behind Marquee and whispered something in his ear. Marquee turned around, almost hitting the girl with his large hands, and gave a large sigh before turning back to Meagan, "Next time you call me a moron your dead meat but..." He said before glancing at the other girl. "Your lucky my cousin is here." Then he stormed off.

The girl who saved Meagan grabbed Meagan's left shoulder and half-dragged half-lead her into the bathroom. Meagan expected a lecture or something about messing with Marquee or maybe the girl was Marquee's cousin and wanted to beat Meagan up herself. "Meagan I thought you would know better than to run right into Marquee and then call him a moron." The girl turned to Meagan.

"I'm guessing your his cousin." Meagan said as if bored.

The girl started laughing for some reason, "Yah I wish... No, being Marquee's sister is much better than being his cousin, trust me because I am his sister."

"_You_ are Marquee's sister?" Meagan said in disbelief. Marquee and the girl looked nothing alike. Marquee was medium in height with large arms and legs and a very handsome face (black, straight curly hair and bright green eyes; a little like Harry Potter but without the glasses, a much more defined face and no messy hair) but his personality was enough to hide how handsome he was. This girl was tall, a bit taller than Marquee, and had long brown hair that was slightly wavy and crystal blue eyes. She was very pretty so Meagan didn't know why she never noticed her before.

"Were you listening to what I said?" Marquee's sister asked, she didn't say it in a rude way like most kids would have done. She adjusted her messenger bag, which was baby blue with a purple, laced cross.

"Why did you do that?" The girl looked strangely at Meagan,

"I have saved your life four times already." She said. And, suddenly, the memories came back. The first one was a field trip in 3rd grade when, during a field trip to a pool, Meagan had snuck over to the deep end while the lifeguard was on break. The girl (who Meagan know remembered to be called Elizabeth) had saved Meagan from drowning when she saw Meagan disappear even though Elizabeth could barely swim. Then, in fifth grade, Meagan had been at P.E. running track when, while in a very shady and dark area of the track, Meagan collapsed from the heat. Elizabeth had been the only other person on the track other than a few boys doing some races. Elizabeth was able to convince one of the boys to go get help while Elizabeth tried to give Meagan some cool water.

The 3rd time, Meagan was climbing on the rock wall at a school fair in 7th grade. Elizabeth and a few other kids were on it as well Meagan was near the top when suddenly she slipped. The harness, fell off and it was a twenty yard drop down but Elizabeth managed to grab one of Meagan's hands and steady her. The 4th one was recent, Meagan was walking home from school about four months ago. She crossed a very busy highway without using a cross walk, and she had her music turned up so she couldn't hear a car coming up at a speed that was way to fast to try to stop at.

Right before the car could hit her Elizabeth had grabbed Meagan and both girls rolled into a ditch. They were both covered in thorns and mud but they both lived.

"Just because you saved my life doesn't mean you suddenly need to jump back into it!" Meagan yelled, it wasn't a proper response but she didn't care. She tried to walk path Elizabeth but Elizabeth blocked her path to the door.

"Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth asked. Her voice was calm and Meagan could barely hear what she said.

"Get out of my way!" Meagan felt like was going to hit Elizabeth.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" This time Elizabeth.

"That's none of your business!" Meagan retorted. She walked past Elizabeth, who didn't try to stop her.

Meagan was heading to the back of the school and Elizabeth followed her. This wasn't a kind of walk a stalker does to a victim just two girls walking to their homes but Meagan didn't care.

When Elizabeth was in range and not paying attention Meagan swung around, hitting the surprised girl into some closed lockers. "Oops,... sorry." Meagan said in mock sorrow. Meagan then turned and walked out of the school.

But Meagan didn't know that Elizabeth was epileptic and had forgotten to take her medicine the next day.

While at science the next day a bunch of students walked in, among them Elizabeth. One of them carried a note and gave it to the science teacher. Apparently the science teacher who taught in Elizabeth had gone into labor for a baby boy and there were no more substitutes so the class was divided among the other science classes.

Meagan immediately became upset when Elizabeth sat in Meagan's group. Elizabeth appeared to have a headache because she was leaning her head on one hand which Meagan had rarely seen her do.

The teacher, Mr. Jankins, asked one of the students to list all the properties that make up the sun and Elizabeth got called up. Half-way through the list Elizabeth just stopped.

"Is everything okay Elizabeth?" Mr. Jankins asked.

"I can't..." Elizabeth leaned against the board. _What was going on? _"Mr. Jan-" She never finished her sentence.

Elizabeth collapsed to the ground and began shaking violently. Mr. Jankins dropped down beside Elizabeth and placed her head in his lap. "Jillian, grab the school phone and call the nurse."

Mr. Jankins was having trouble with Elizabeth and after Jillian got up and called the nurse more students began to get up. "All of you go sit down!"

Meagan remained in her seat and maybe three minutes later Elizabeth stopped shaking but was unconscious. The nurse was going to talk to Elizabeth's parents on what to do.

"Elizabeth can you wake up? Come on open your eyes." Elizabeth was still unconscious but they needed her awake.

"Elizabeth I need you to wake up. Your parents are coming it's okay." Elizabeth wouldn't respond at all.

The nurse called and said that Elizabeth never took her medicine that morning, her parents would bring it but they don't know how long they will be because they are in a traffic jam.

Mr. Jankins kept on trying to wake Elizabeth up when she finally responded to him. She woke up and started coughing and Mr. Jankins was glad that she woke up. But there was a problem, Elizabeth couldn't get up, in fact she appeared to be paralyzed from the waist down...

* * *

><p>But Elizabeth didn't remain paralyzed, almost right after she said it she was able to move her legs, even though she was a bit wobbly. The work for today was finishing a project which Meagan and Elizabeth were the only two people done with it, Meagan because she stole another kids work and Elizabeth... well who knows how...<p>

Meagan needed to walk Elizabeth to the nurse so the she could be watched carefully. Elizabeth was still having a little trouble walking so she had to drape an arm around Meagan's shoulders.

As soon as they were in the hallway though Meagan took Elizabeth's arm off of her shoulders. Elizabeth almost fell down but managed to grab a trophy shell to lean against. Meagan took out her phone and texted one of her friends.

Elizabeth turned to Meagan, "I need to get to the nurse, why are you playing with your phone?"

"I shouldn't have to walk around with you draped over my shoulders. It's not my fault you had a seizure in class." Meagan snapped before replying to another text message.

"Meagan stop acting so shellfish... I can't-" Meagan didn't let her finish.

"Oh, I'm being shellfish! Well look who just drops to the ground in the middle of class! Needed a bit of attention didn't you?" Meagan retorted. She didn't worry about being heard because most of the walls in the school were sound proof.

"I can't control when I have a seizure Meagan." Elizabeth said. "I'm an epileptic, and I forgot to take my medicine this morning." But Meagan wasn't paying attention.

Elizabeth attempted to take a few steps and though she was slow she was able to walk.

A while later Meagan looked up and couldn't see Elizabeth. She thought that she had waited long enough to pretend to have taken Elizabeth to the nurse so she put her phone away and walked into the classroom.

She began to work on 'studying' which was really just looking at the book and pretending to read it. When class ended and everyone had left Mr. Jankins called back Meagan.

"I got a call from the nurse." He began. "And she informed me that Elizabeth arrived to the nurse alone and on the verge of collapsing. She also stated that Elizabeth said that you ditched her in front of my classroom and she had to walk the whole way. Do you mind explaining?"

"Yes I do mind." Meagan snapped.

"Well you are not leaving until either your parents arrive to pick you up and hear about what happened or you decide to confess what to why you did this." Mr. Janson sat down and began grading papers.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth wasn't at school for three days, which suited Meagan perfectly. But Meagan's parents had something else in mind. She had to write an apology letter to Elizabeth and bring it to her.<p>

Elizabeth's house was a large cabin deep in some woods. It was a triangular prism shaped with a large rectangle attached. Meagan walked past the large raised gardens and a few playground sets to the front door and knocked. An old woman, maybe in her 70s, answered the door, "Yes?"

"Is Elizabeth home?" Meagan asked.

"Which one?" The woman asked. _Wait, there was more than one under the household?_

"I'm go to the same school as her, the high school over on 20th. She has long brown hair-" Meagan must have hit a switch because the woman interrupted her and said, "Oh yes. I'll go get her." The woman closed the door and Meagan stood there for a good five minutes before the door opened again.

This time it was Elizabeth, she looked really tired, as if she had been running for a week. "Hi Meagan..."

"I... Well, my parents wanted me to give you a sorry note for what happened." Meagan handed the note to Elizabeth.

"Uh... thanks. What happened again?" Meagan would have thought she was pretending except for the look on her face.

But luckily a woman came up behind Elizabeth, "Hi, your Meagan right?" The woman asked.

"Yes." Meagan said.

"Thank you for the note, we have a lot to do, so if you'll excuse us." The woman kept on looking down at Elizabeth.

"Okay." Meagan turned and left.

* * *

><p>On Monday, next week, Elizabeth arrived at school and Meagan attempted to sit with her at lunch. Elizabeth was sitting with her brother Marquee. They were eating packed lunches when Meagan sat across from them, "Hey."<p>

"Hey what?" Marquee asked. It wasn't a threat for an apology, more like he didn't know what Meagan meant.

"It was a greeting." Meagan said. Elizabeth was ignoring Meagan, or it appeared that way.

"What do you want?" Marquee asked. His voice was a lot more gentle than it normally was.

"I just wanted to..." Meagan honestly had nothing to say.

Many of Meagan's friends came over, "Come on Meagan lets go. We don't want you to have to sit with these two losers."

"How dare you say that to my sister?" Marquee stood up and made like a growling noise. Elizabeth reached up and tugged on his shirt, and he sat back down again.

Meagan followed her friends.

_Okay. So I'm going to end the first chapter of this story here. I'll try to update soon though._


	2. The Farmer's Market

_Hey so, sorry for the wait but here goes Chapter 2._

That afternoon Meagan caught up with Elizabeth as she walked home with her brother. "Hi." she said as she walked up to them.

Elizabeth nodded to acknowledge Meagan but Marquee wasn't as polite, "What do you want?" he growled.

"I thought since we go down the same street to get to our homes we could walk together." Meagan said to try to not get into a fight. She had no idea why she felt compelled to do this but something made her want to do it.

"We can walk together." Elizabeth said. Marquee nodded in agreement, a bit reluctant.

After walking for a few minutes in silence Meagan asked, "So, I noticed there were a lot of gardens at your house when I was there. Do you sell it or is it for personal use?"

"We normally use it for our family but every other week we sell the leftovers at the Farmer's Market." Elizabeth answered, gazing at a pretty tree with purple flowers.

"Will you be there this week?" Meagan asked. Her parents went there to get fruits and vegetables every week. Maybe this time she'll go too.

"Actually yes." Elizabeth was a bit surprised, "We wouldn't normally go but there is a lot of leftover lettuce, tomato, strawberries, and oranges."

"My parents go every week, maybe I'll go with them." Meagan said as a huge Toyota truck raced by them.

"Why do you care?" Marquee snapped.

"I'm not sure, something just makes me..." Honestly she wasn't sure why.

"Maybe it's the Holy Spirit talking to you." Elizabeth suggested.

"What do you mean by that?" Meagan asked, the Holy Spirit doesn't actually _talk_ to people anymore... that was in Bible times.

"That small voice inside you, its the Holy Spirit talking to you. It's the reason you feel the need to do things sometimes or not to do things." Elizabeth answered as if it was nothing.

"My house is coming up here, bye." Meagan said as she walked across the street to her house, she still had a lot to think about, the Holy Spirit talking to people? Why did I walk home with them? And why did I say I would go to the Farmer's Market? After she left she didn't hear Marquee say, "Why do you talk to her after what she did to you?"

"The Bible says we should forgive and forget." Elizabeth replied, adjusting her bag. "Also, I think she's starting to change a little bit."

"I've forgiven her, forgetting what she did is another story." Marquee growled.

"Well, I think that is why you have a counselor." Elizabeth said. "You should visit him this week, last time you did it was a month ago."

"Fine, but for thirty minutes only." Marquee promised.

"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Elizabeth asked.

"Sure." Marquee rolled his eyes playfully. Elizabeth shoved him playfully and then ran, shouting over her shoulder, "I'll race you home!"

* * *

><p>The next day the Farmer's Market was open so Meagan's parents went, when Meagan asked to come along her parents were surprised but did allow her to come. When they arrived Meagan didn't see Elizabeth or Marquee at first than Elizabeth came up in a brown tee-shirt and blue lace skirt, "Hi Meagan."<p>

"Hi Elizabeth, where is you produce stand?" Meagan asked.

"Right over here." Elizabeth lead Meagan over to a large produce stand with an abundance of lettuce, tomatoes, strawberries, and oranges. There was other produce but there wasn't as much as there was lettuce, tomatoes, strawberries, and oranges. Marquee wasn't there but there were a lot of elementary-age kids and young adults.

"Are you related to all of the people at the stand?" Meagan asked.

"Most of them, some are in-laws, and a few that I am actually related too and other in-laws are at home, at a store, or somewhere else." Elizabeth replied, showing someone where the bananas were.

"You have a large family." Meagan commented.

"Well when you have about forty great uncles and aunts and cousins, lets just say it gets difficult to count them all." Elizabeth said as if it was nothing.

"Gosh, you have a lot of relatives." Meagan said.

"Be right back." Elizabeth walked off to help a customer who wasn't sure who to pay for their produce.

Elizabeth came back, "Where are the other kids you normally hang out with anyway?"

"I'm not sure, I'm going to go get some ice cream, it's really hot. Can you come?" Meagan asked.

"One second." Elizabeth said. She left to talk to the woman Meagan saw at the cabin. She came back, "No, sorry. I'll see you at school."

"Okay. Bye!" Meagan left.

That afternoon, when 'studying' the Bible Meagan looked up one of her favorite verses Mark 12:28-34._ One of the experts in Moses' Teachings went to Jesus during the argument with the Sadducees. Hey saw how well Jesus answered them, so he asked him, "Which commandment is the most important of them all.?"_ She read. _Jesus answered, "The most important is_ _'Listen, Israel, the LORD our God is the only LORD. So love the LORD your God with all your heart, with all your soul, with all your mind, and with all your strength.' The second most important commandment is this, 'Love your neighbor as you love yourself.' No other commandment is greater than these." The scribe said to Jesus, "Teacher, that was well said! You've told the truth that there is only one God and no other besides him! To love him with all your heart, with all your understanding, with all your strength, and to love your neighbor as you love yourself is more important than all the burnt offerings and sacrifices. "When Jesus heard how wisely the man answered, he told the man, "You're not too far from the kingdom of God." After that, no one dared to ask him another question. _

Meagan remembered something she read in a booklet she was given at youth group two years ago. What was it?

Wait! "I still have that booklet." Meagan got up and looked through her chest. There was a bunch of silly toys and very old candy she used to receive at youth group and Church for answering questions and bringing her Bible.

After looking for maybe five minutes, Meagan thought about giving up when pain spread through her right index finger. "Ouch!" She pulled her finger out of the chest to find that she had a bad paper cut.

She washed her finger... _what if my finger got cut on the book... _Meagan stuck her hand in the part of the chest where she got the finger cut, this time being more cautious.

She felt a small booklet and pulled it out. There was the booklet she was looking for, with a bit of blood on the edge from her finger. She looked through it:

During the time of Jesus and before the time of Jesus there were these religious leaders called Sadducees and Pharisees. The Pharisees were a group of Jews who strictly observed the law of the Old Testament. Many of them were very self-righteous and prideful, looking down on anyone who didn't keep every letter of the law, especially when it came to tithing and purity. Sadducees were members of an aristocratic sect of Judaism that rejected Jesus as well as the idea of the resurrection of the dead. These people, especially the Pharisees liked to test Jesus to see if he really was who he said he was. One of the examples of this is in Mark 12:28-34:

One of the experts in Moses' Teachings went to Jesus during the argument with the Sadducees. Hey saw how well Jesus answered them, so he asked him, "Which commandment is the most important of them all.?" Jesus answered, "The most important is 'Listen, Israel, the LORD our God is the only LORD. So love the LORD your God with all your heart, with all your soul, with all your mind, and with all your strength.' The second most important commandment is this, 'Love your neighbor as you love yourself.' No other commandment is greater than these." The scribe said to Jesus, "Teacher, that was well said! You've told the truth that there is only one God and no other besides him! To love him with all your heart, with all your understanding, with all your strength, and to love your neighbor as you love yourself is more important than all the burnt offerings and sacrifices. "When Jesus heard how wisely the man answered, he told the man, "You're not too far from the kingdom of God." After that, no one dared to ask him another question.

The booklet wasn't done but Meagan found what she needed. Meagan put her book and Bible away and was trying to think of what do when her phone rang. The number she didn't recognize but she answered anyway. One of her friends recently got a new phone number so she thought it was them. "Hello?"

"Hello... is this Meagan?" The voice one the other line said.

"Yes, who is this?" Meagan asked.

"Elizabeth from Oak River high's aunt." The voice said. "Elizabeth and the rest of us were finishing up with the produce stand today when Elizabeth found your father's wallet."

"Uh... One second." Meagan walked down the hall with the phone. "Dad, did you loose your wallet?" She wanted to be sure.

"I did, I think it's somewhere around here. Why?" Her dad called from the kitchen.

"Elizabeth, from school, her aunt has your wallet. It was at the Downtown square during the farmer market." Meagan replied.

"What?! I need to get that back. Tell her thank you and I can go to her house to get it." Her dad called and Meagan could hear him putting on his coat, it was getting cold out.

"He says thank you. He's going to come and get it." Meagan spoke to Elizabeth's aunt.

"Okay, I'll wait for him." Elizabeth's aunt said before hanging up.

Meagan went back to her room and watched a bit of TV. Buy the time an hour had passed, dad still wasn't home. _It shouldn't take him that long._ Meagan thought.

She waited another 15 minutes before going downstairs, "Mom, why is it taking dad so long?" she asked. Mom was in the living room working in her prayer journal.

"I'm not sure. Do you mind calling him Meagan?" mom looked up.

Meagan did and Dad answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Dad. Where are you?" Meagan asked.

"I... I was on my way to your friend Elizabeth's ho-" Meagan cut him off.

"Wait, we're not friends yet." Meagan's old self was coming back.

"Oh... I just thought, never mind. But I was driving to her house when I came across a huge traffic jam. I'm through it now and I got my wallet back. I'm stuck in it again. I'll be home soon though." Dad explained.

"Okay." Meagan hung up and explained to mom what happened to Dad. Then she went up to watch some TV.

One of her friends called, reminding her of a party that night. "Mom? Can I go over to a friends house?" she asked.

"Sure but be home for supper." Mom answered.

"Okay." Meagan added and, while walking away, muttered. "Like that is going to happen."

Something in the back of her mind told her not to but she pushed it away...

_Hello again! So I'm going to end the chapter here. I'll try to update soon though. Bye!_


	3. Author's Note

_Hey so I know in Chapter 1, I wrote that Meagan became 'even more of an atheist' in high school. I didn't mean it like that. What I wanted to do was write that Meagan became 'even more distant to God'._

_I'm sorry about that mess-up. Just thought I'd add that before I continue to the actual Chapter 4._


	4. Grounded

_Hey so Chapter 4 wasn't really a chapter, just a author's note. Sorry about that, here's the real Chapter 4._

Meagan walked down the street to where the party would be held. She was almost there when she heard someone scream, "Help me! Someone help!"

At first she thought it was just some kids playing until she saw a young boy, maybe seven, hanging from a tree by his foot, which was stuck in the fork between two branches. Meagan immediately recognized her friend Kaitlin's younger brother, Jourdan. "Hang on Jourdan!" Meagan knew that Kaitlin didn't really care for her family but she would never forgive Meagan if she left Jourdan like that.

Meagan climbed the oak tree he was stuck in until she was able to crawl cautiously onto the branch he was hanging from. "Take my hand!" She reached down as far as she could.

Jourdan reached up and grabbed her hand. "Got it!"

Meagan began to try to pull him back on the branch. Jourdan was able to grasp the branch with his hand when one of the braches that Jourdan's foot was stuck between snapped and fell to the ground. Jourdan screamed despite the fact that he was okay, "It's okay. I have you." Meagan said, helping him onto the branch.

"Thank you." Jourdan said once he was safely perched on the branch.

"Is your foot okay?" Meagan asked, she had done what she did without thinking much about it. _Maybe Elizabeth was right, I am changing._

"It does hurt a bit but I'm okay." Jourdan climbed down the tree after Meagan.

"Ow!" Jourdan lifted his foot off the ground when he was finally on the ground and actually putting weight on his foot. "It hurts a bit more than I thought."

"Are your parents home?" Meagan asked, hoping that they could take care of him so Meagan could go to the party.

"No, they had to drive to grandpa's because he's sick." Jourdan explained. "They left Kaitlin in charge but she left to go to a friend's and told me to play with my friends down the street. They weren't home either so I just began to climb a tree."

Meagan hesitated, she still wanted to go to the party but she couldn't leave Jourdan there. "Come to my house. You can rest and I'll call Kaitlin and tell her what happened."

"Really? Thank you." Jourdan hugged Meagan, who was slightly startled.

"Come on, the sun is already setting." Meagan pointed to where the sun was beginning to disappear behind the tops of some nearby trees.

"Okay." Jourdan limped after Meagan as she led him to her house.

* * *

><p>Meagan walked to school the next day, Jourdan was alright but Meagan had missed the party. The bell rang to go to class but when walking down the hallway she bumped into Marquee again.<p>

Meagan wasn't sure what to do but Marquee didn't try to beat her up like he normally would have, "Watch where you're going!" was all he said before rushing off for class.

"That's kind of strange." Meagan muttered, but she went to class.

At lunch it was Elizabeth who sat beside her at lunch, "Meagan, do you want to go to Decrease with me this weekend?"

"Why?" Meagan asked. _Since when am I invited to Decrease or whatever it is?_

"Well you need to take one person with you to be allowed to go." Elizabeth explained. "I thought that it was possible that two of us could go together."

"Go ask someone else, I'm not going." Meagan snapped. She wasn't going to Church just to be judged by religious people.

"Why not?" Elizabeth asked.

Meagan didn't answer and, luckily, her friends came over. "Move it!" One of them glared at Elizabeth. "We don't want any of your religious propaganda."

"It isn't religion, it's faith." Elizabeth replied.

"Elizabeth, leave." Meagan turned to the other girl.

Elizabeth picked up her lunch box and was about to leave when she made the stupid decision to say something else, "Religion is man's attempt to connect with God. It is no propaganda. Faith is believing that God is there, even if you can't see him. Get it right next time." Then she turned and went to sit beside Marquee.

"Good riddance, she's gone." One of Meagan's friends, July, said while sitting down.

That afternoon, Mom called Meagan down to the living room.

"What is it?" Meagan asked, annoyed.

"Your friend July called, she was drunk and told us about some things you've been doing lately." Dad said after Meagan sat down.

_Ah, man!_ Meagan was SO going to make July pay.

"You are grounded for a month. No TV, no cell phones, your time on the computer will be limited to schoolwork only and we will be watching what you do on it." Dad added.

"Also you will be returning all homework and projects to their owners as well as a apology letter to them and the teachers. You will be spending weekends and afternoons working on the work you stole after returning it." Mom snapped. "July also told us how to contact all your friends. Your father and I will be speaking to them this afternoon."

Meagan had no idea what to say until, "What about July?! Is she going to get away with being drunk?"

"July's parents are talking to her right now. Now go to your room." Dad pointed back up the stairs.

_I know this is really short to be updating a chapter, but I am behind on updates again. God bless._


	5. Christmas Shout-out

Merry Christmas Fix Your Eyes On God- the story readers! Since this is a Christian story I hope you all know the true story story of Christmas, the birth of Jesus Christ, God's Son.

Happy Birthday Jesus!

If anyone wants a full description of Jesus' birth, just reply to this and ask for me to send it to you.

(I'll try to add more of the Bible next chapter. I'll add a bit more of Elizabeth next chapter.)


End file.
